El Frío De Tus Manos
by SkySound
Summary: Siempre supieron que sería una relación difícil, los amigos, la familia, el trabajo, tenían un montón de posibles barreras; aún así las hermanas Arendelle aceptaron el reto, sin imaginarse que había un obstáculo mucho más fuerte, que les haría cuestionarse si la frase "El amor todo lo puede" es real o sólo se trata de una vieja leyenda.
1. Él Versus Tú

_Hola a todos, antes de empezar debería hacer algunas aclaraciones:_

 _Este fanfic se desarrolla en un contexto alternativo,_ _ **moderno**_ _en el que, sí: Anna y Elsa son_ _ **hermanas**_ _; será una historia corta de_ _ **máximo tres o cuatro capítulos**_ _; el romance y el_ _ **drama**_ _serán las categorías que describan a esta historia, así que si deciden leer es bajo su responsabilidad_ _— Los que han leído "I Almost Do" pueden darse una idea del contenido abordado —_

 _Y como siempre, este fic esta inspirado en una canción de Taylor Swift._

 _¡Disfrutenlo!_

 **Él VERSUS TÚ**

El sonido de copas cristalinas chocando entre sí, la burbujeante efervescencia que el champán generaba dentro de ellas, como reacción del suave impacto. El sonido de las risas que iban perfectamente acompañado por rostros alegres, animados, orgullosos y divertidos.

Papá haciendo el tonto para hacer reír a todos los presentes, pero en especial a mamá que tenía que cubrir su boca para no soltarse a reír a carcajadas, dejando un par de palmaditas sobre la espalda de papá como petición a que parara.

Mis amigos victimas del humor de mi padre, tratando de no reír demasiado fuerte; no, realmente no se esforzaban. Olaf se apretaba el estómago con la mano libre mientras que con la otra trataba de sostener su copa, Rapunzel estaba sostenida del hombro de mi pelirrojo amigo con los ojos cerrados, incluso pude ver lagrimillas queriendo escapar por el borde de sus cautivos parpados, Giselle estaba tan ahogada en la risa que su rostro incluso se había tornado rojizo, abanicándose como toda una dama para mantener la calma; mientras que Mérida reía sin un rastro de delicadeza, moviendo los hombros de arriba hacia abajo al ritmo de sus carcajadas.

Y él, junto a papá, agregando una chispa más al chiste haciendo que una nueva explosión de risas fuese creada. Entonces pude apreciarlo bien, como si de pronto mi visión cambiara a cámara lenta de un momento a otro.

De poco en poco las risas se iban atenuando, y ese ambiente cálido no desaparecía. Papá servía más champán a la copa de aquel rubio y fornido hombre, Rapunzel le hacía una pregunta y él con toda la seguridad del mundo respondía, educado, gentil, gracioso. Mamá corroboró la respuesta dada por él, y luego Olaf se lanzó a decir algo más, halagando la forma en la que él se expresaba, incluso Mérida se atrevía a apoyar el punto de Olaf.

Cada cabello rubio de su cabeza, esa delicada tonalidad miel en sus ojos, ese rubor que siempre conseguía pintarse sobre sus mejillas cuando el clima estaba frío, esa tosca y casi torpe nariz, esa sonrisa suya… Que podría hacerme sentir tranquila en el más tenso de los momentos.

… Fuera visto por donde fuera visto… Ese era el hombre perfecto… Era mi segunda oportunidad, un ángel que había aterrizado en mi vida, para reconstruirla, para devolverme al camino correcto… Él era todo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas, Anna? — La voz de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos, alcé la vista sacudiendo un poco mi rostro, haciendo que mi flequillo tambaleara.

— ¿Ah? Disculpen… Estaba pensando en otra cosa. — Sonreí a modo de disculpa, tratando de volver a incorporarme a la frecuencia de la conversación.

— Bueno… Ya que tu nuevo empleo estará muy cerca del edificio de Kristoff, ¿No crees que te ahorrarías un montón de tiempo si… Se mudaran juntos? — Me sugirió Rapunzel, mientras extendía un poco la copa de champán hacía adelante, dándole fuerza a su opinión con ello.

— Si hija, además que tu madre y yo nos sentiríamos más tranquilos con eso. — Apoyó mi padre la idea de mi rubia amiga, afianzando el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura de mamá, mientras ella asentía dándole la razón a mi padre.

— B-Bueno… Eso… — Titubeé un poco, ¿Vivir con Kristoff? No es que no lo hubiera pensado antes… Es sólo que… No, realmente no lo había pensado antes.

— Creo que es apresurado pensar en eso. — Intervino él, acercándose a mí, rodeándome con su brazo y terminar apoyando su palma en uno de mis hombros. Haciéndome sentir segura, salvándome de la incomodidad que él notó en seguida. — Anna debería acoplarse primero a su nuevo empleo, eso es lo más importante. — Les sonrió a todos y como si con su sonrisa bastara para que todos estuvieran de acuerdo, ya veía las cabezas de mis seres queridos asintiendo con suavidad.

— Eso es muy dulce, quisiera que Robert tuviese un poco de Kristoff… — Sonrió con añoranza Giselle, mi pelirroja amiga. Quien de un momento a otro se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono celular empezó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolso, miró la pantalla y sonrió con torpeza. — Oh, hablando del rey de Roma. — Se disculpó, tomó la llamada y sin alejarse a necesitar privacidad respondió. Casi podíamos oír la voz de Robert al otro lado de la línea.

Rapunzel bromeó con Olaf, codeándose ambos, mientras mis padres aprovechaban para susurrarse algunas cosas sobre si el postre de chocolate que mamá había preparado con ayuda de papá y Kristoff ya estaría listo para servirse o no. Mientras tanto, Kristoff ya aprovechaba el medio tiempo de nuestra pequeña reunión para envolverme con sus fornidos brazos desde atrás y dejarme un pequeño beso en la sien, ante el cual sonreí tal y como lo haría una niña mimada.

Giselle terminó su llamada con una sonrisa suspirando.

— Parece que Robert es perfecto sin tener el cabello de Barbie que tiene Kristoff. — Bromeó Olaf al ver la reacción de Giselle apenas terminó la llamada. Generando una nueva tanda de risas.

— Vamos chicos, es tiempo de probar el soufflé que mi hermosísima esposa preparo. — Dijo papá, dejando un beso sonoro en la mejilla de mamá.

— Oh, por fin… ¿Es tu postre favorito, no es así cariño? — Preguntó él, le había contado de la infinidad de veces que había intentado prepararlo, estaba tan encantada con su sabor que me esforzaba, pero nunca resultaba tan bien como la receta lo dictaba.

Todos seguimos a papá, Kristoff y yo nos manteníamos abrazados, caminando a pasos de pingüinos, haciendo lo posible por mantener la cercanía. Me ofrecí a ayudar a mamá a servir, pero por ser yo la "festejada" ella y Kristoff me ordenaron sentarme, mientras ellos sevian.

Así papá, mis amigos y yo permanecimos algunos minutos en la mesa; mientras él contaba sobre la heroica labor que había hecho ayudando a mi madre con el postre.

— Por supuesto, al final tu madre me dejó lamer la cuchara de la mezcla. — Río con una torpeza que explicaba de donde yo la había heredado. — Y me acordé que cuando Elsa y Anna eran niñas, Anna siempre hacía una verdadera pataleta para que Elsa le dejará probar la cuchara de la mezcla.

— Siempre me ha parecido que usted y Anna son idénticos, mientras que su esposa y Elsa son idénticas ¡Ahora lo confirmo! — Dijo animado Olaf siguiendo la conversación con mi padre

— ¡Mi mujer y yo decimos lo mismo! — Confesó papá muy emocionado y en seguida giro la vista hacía a mí. — ¿No es así Anna?

Pero… Yo no pude responder… Apenas aquel nombre fue traído a la conversación mis músculos, todos y cada uno, se tensaron, mi mirada quedó en el perfecto barnizado caoba de la mesa del comedor. Un nudo traicionero se formó en mi garganta y un terrible vacío se hizo dueño de mi estómago.

Nadie parecía notarlo, nadie tenía idea de las emociones que me atravesaban en ese momento.

— ¿Anna? Cielo, ¿Estas bien? — Escuché la voz de mi padre preocupado, tras mi prolongado silencio y esa ausencia en el rostro que no pude disimular del todo bien.

— Tal vez debiste haber detenido tras la primera copa de champán. — Comentó Rapunzel divertida, sabiendo perfectamente lo mala que era bebiendo. Pero en esta ocasión, ese no era el caso.

— N-No… Yo… Sólo… — Quise negar, buscar una excusa, pero entonces sentí como el bolsillo de mi saquillo vibraba acompañada de la melódica música propia del tema de introducción para las películas de Disney. Tenía una llamada.

— Oh, por dios… ¿Sigues con ese ringtone? — Mérida negó, acomodándose la mano contra el rostro, como si no pudiera creer cuan infantil podría llegar a ser.

— Contesta, cielo. — Dijo papá alzando un poco los hombros. Con torpeza asentí, seguía aturdida por la mención de mi hermana mayor en la conversación.

Con movimientos nada atinados saqué el móvil del bolsillo interno en mi saco, miré la pantalla y todo lo que sentí cuando papá mencionó a Elsa, se multiplicó por diez, ¿Diez? No, quise decir cien ¿Cien? No, mil… Millones, billones… Trillones… Centellones… Casi sentí un abrupto mareo hacerse de mi razón.

— ¿Hija? — Papá se preocupó, extendió su mano sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la mía, para verificar mi estado.

No estaba disimulando nada bien, cancele la llamada y me puse de pie con algo de desequilibrio. Papá se alarmó todavía más, poniéndose de pie para sostenerme, en compañía de Olaf, de pronto todos me miraban con extrañeza.

Mamá y Kristoff iban entrando con perfectas piezas de aquel postre cortadas, listas para ofrecerlas. Pero la sonrisa con la que venían, se desvaneció cuando se encontraron con papá y Olaf sosteniéndome, y Giselle y Rapunzel mirándome preocupadas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Kristoff primero, caminando a prisa hacía la mesa, a pesar de tener las manos ocupadas con una bandeja grande llena de postres. Mamá hizo lo mismo, de pronto sentía un drama alrededor mío y yo era la responsable. Sólo negué, tomé todas mis fuerzas para alzar el rostro y sonreír, tomando el chiste de Rapunzel sobre el champán como mi mejor excusa.

— Lo siento… Lo siento… Es… Es… Es cierto… Debí haber bebido sólo una copa… — Asentí sonriendo, notando como de pronto la carga de preocupación a mi alrededor disminuía ligeramente. — Sólo… Necesito algo de aire… — Completé, tratando de erguirme, mientras retrocedía dejando la mesa, con la mirada de todos siguiendo mis movimientos.

— Te llevaré afuera. — Se ofreció en seguida Kristoff, dejando la bandeja con postres en la mesa, listo para acompañarme. Pero yo negué con prisa.

— No, no, no… Por favor… Ayuda a mamá, sólo… Aspiraré un poco de aire… Y volveré bien… Lo prometo. — Le guiñé y me mantuve sonriendo, era mi sonrisa la que hacía sentir mayor confianza en mis palabras, de poco en poco mis amigos volvían a sentarse, al igual que papá, mamá me susurró que si estaba segura, cuando empecé a alejarme de la mesa y tan sólo le respondí igual que a todos.

Sentí el viento frío acariciar mi rostro, e incluso atreverse a mover mi flequillo hacía la derecha, no hacía buen clima. El invierno estaba cerca, me lamente por no haber traído la chaqueta conmigo. Pero me lamente más al ver el registro de llamadas recientes.

— Elsa… — Murmuré mirando la pantalla, tragué largo observando la miniatura de la foto de contacto y el nombre de mi hermana mayor seguido.

Con el pulgar rose apenas el botón de llamada, fue tan imperceptible el tacto que apenas y el icono de llamada se alumbró, pero no pude concretar la acción, aparté los dedos casi en seguida. Pero fue en esa misma fracción de segundo, que el teléfono vibró en mis manos, sobresaltándome aterradoramente, sintiendo como el aparato plano y rectangular resbalaba por mis dedos.

Dentro de nada me vi como una verdadera tonta, haciendo malabares porque el móvil no quedara en el suelo. Pude sostenerlo después de un par de saltos sobre mis palmas, lo tomé entre manos y cuando miré la pantalla, me encontré con que una llamada había sido tomada, probablemente entre mi intento por evitar que cayera.

Mis ojos se abrieron grande, mi corazón dejó de palpitar, estoy segura, por al menos algunos segundos. En mi pantalla estaba su rostro, su nombre y un contador que me avisaba que la llamada llevaba cinco segundos transcurridos.

— ¿Anna? — Escuché mi nombre ser pronunciado por esa voz suya y dude, dude como nunca, debía colgar, debía eso era lo más apropiado, pero volví a escucharla llamarme. Obligándome a llevar el teléfono temblorosamente hacía mi oreja. — ¿Anna estas ahí? — Preguntó ella una vez más, haciendo que cerrará los ojos con el ceño fruncido, con arrepentimiento, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los errores.

— Si… — Respondí quedamente, tapándome la boca en seguida para no dejar que lo acelerada de mi respiración delatara cuan alterada me ponía si quiera oír su voz. Esa voz, la voz de mi hermana.

—Estoy donde siempre, te espero. — Me dijo ella, y como usualmente, la llamada terminaba tras esa frase. Ni si quiera dándome tiempo suficiente de negarme, de replicar, o en todo casi de afirmar.

Bajé lentamente el teléfono y me quedé ahí en la terraza, de pie, con la nariz enrojecida, las mejillas y la mirada frustrada en el suelo. Y de pronto las manos cerradas en puños, que temblaban indignados, llenos de coraje. Pues… ¿Quién se creía? Ni un "Hola", "Felicidades por tu asenso", "He tratado de llamarte", "¿Cómo has estado?" Nada… Sólo, la misma frase de siempre, que al pase del tiempo se había convertido más bien en una orden que una propuesta.

Esta vez no iba a ceder, por supuesto que no iba a ceder. No iba a ser como antes, me había convertido en una adulta, una persona autónoma, no era más la adolescente tonta que veía con asombro todo lo dicho o hecho por su hermana mayor. Era tiempo de parar esto, yo no era ninguna clase de juguete… Probablemente en el pasado me comporté como si lo fuera, pero ahora tenía muchas razones para negarme a serlo.

Cinco meses, dos semanas y 3 días… Ese era exactamente el tiempo en el que Elsa no se había tomado la más mínima molestia de llamar, de enviar un mensaje o responder los míos, si tenía suerte un "Estoy ocupada" era lo máximo que recibía. Y sin poder contener mi enojo, enviaba biblias y biblias en las que expresaba lo dolida que estaba, lo enojada que me ponía que me diera tan poca importancia, que no tuviera tiempo para mí, que me hiciera sentir tan menospreciada y ¿Qué que respondía? "Ok".

Tenía cuatro hermosos meses de relación con Kristoff, él había sabido aceptarme, entenderme, consentirme y hacerme sentir diferente.

Él resultaba ser sensible, increíble… Cuando empecé a salir con él, Rapunzel e incluso Giselle se declararon llenas de envidia, argumentando que Kristoff era simplemente el hombre ideal. Como el príncipe salido de alguna historia clásica de Disney.

Aún recuerdo nuestra primera cita…

Salimos del teatro, riendo por el accidente que había tenido con uno de mis tacones, y que él asombrosamente había sabido reparar. Cuando el valet nos entregó el auto, él se adelantó al empleado y se apresuró a abrirme la puerta… Me sentí tan… Extrañada, como si no creyera que esos actos de caballerosidad pudieran existir en el mundo. Pestañeé confundida, incrédula, él sólo me sonrió y me pidió entrar.

Entré con una naciente sonrisa en los labios, me acomodé en el asiento, tratando de procesarlo, yo había visto un millón de veces escenas como esas en películas, libros, incluso en la vida real… Pero de pronto… Ser la chica de la escena, me hacía sentir como si estuviera en un sueño.

Mientras yo peleaba por acomodarme el cinturón de seguridad, sentí sus dedos tibios hacerse de un mechón de cabello mío y acomodarlo con una delicadeza sorprendente tras mi oreja. Alcé la mirada hasta su rostro y me encontré una expresión de cautivo, cariño… Atención y algo… Que no supe descifrar, estaba por preguntar cuando él me dijo "Te ves hermosa esta noche"… Y como si acariciara mi corazón con sus dedos, una sensación de calidez inundo mi pecho, me sentí… Perfectamente bien.

Elsa nunca abría la puerta, no esperaba que lo hiciera, después de todo ambas éramos chicas y además hermanas, ella no tenía razones particulares para portarse galantemente conmigo; bastaba con que liberara los seguros del auto con el mando a distancia y me dijera "límpiate los pies antes de subir"; eso parecía ser suficiente para mí, no necesitaba nada más.

Ni si quiera pediría un halago, como esos que a Kristoff le sobraban y sacaba de cualquier cosa, mi cabello, mis ojos, mi sonrisa, el maquillaje, la ropa, mi forma de hablar. No podía pedir nada más, él era perfecto en su totalidad. Incluso en los momentos cuando yo pierdo la cabeza, el estrés y la irritación me dominan, él no me fuerza, no me pide más de lo que puedo dar.

Siempre es puntual, siempre. Incluso si yo me retraso algunos minutos, él me sonríe y me dice que no pasa nada, jamás me ha hecho esperar, nunca hay excusas en sus labios, es como si lo planeara todo a la perfección para estar ahí en la hora, en el minuto y el segundo exacto para recibirme y decir "Luces increíble".

Pero Elsa… Solía pasar poco más de media hora, sentada en la mesa de algún restaurante cuya reservación estaba siempre a mi nombre, mesa para dos; que terminaba ocupando solamente yo, bebiendo tanto como pudiera esperándola y tras recibir la llamada del "No podré llegar, estoy atrapada en la oficina", terminar por ordenar y cenar sola; o fingir que un terrible accidente había ocurrido y por eso debía irme apresurada.

Si Kristoff dice "Te llamaré apenas llegue", él siempre lo hace, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, me hace sentir como si fuera su prioridad, como si no hubiera otra cosa más importante que cumplir con lo que promete para mí.

Elsa… Elsa nunca era capaz, parecía imposible para ella, tenía que llamarla yo para preguntar si había llegado ya, si había llegado con bien, desearle buenas noches, mientras ella me respondía con monosílabos y una voz desinteresada.

Kristoff aceptaba ayudar a mamá en la cocina, a pesar de esa apariencia suya que tenía tan grande, fornida y masculina; parecía aprender con gusto los secretos de cocina que mamá le compartía, podrían pasar horas jugando a crear nuevas recetas, mi mamá lo apreciaba mucho. Cuando éramos pequeñas Elsa y yo solíamos pasar esas mismas horas de diversión con mamá en la cocina, la repostería era nuestro apartado favorito, hacíamos cuan cantidad de postres podíamos, pero al crecer… Elsa fue perdiendo interés, mamá podía llegar con un libro de nuevas recetas, y Elsa sólo respondía con un obligado "Ah, qué bien" mientras leía con mucho más interés algún "algo" en la pantalla de su laptop.

Elsa ni si quiera podía mantener una conversación apropiada con mi padre, tenían ideas muy opuestas sobre lo que un buen plan de negocios debería contener, Elsa solía ser más severa con los socios, mientras papá era siempre comprensible y aceptaba excusas y faltas con respecto al contrato, por ser noble. Pero Elsa no dudaba en actuar legalmente en contra de cualquier clausula no cumplida. Kristoff por otro lado, tenía ese lado comprensivo que mi padre, podían hablar sin problema de negocios sin que un debate o una guerra empezaran, compartían ideas y eso a papá le encantaba.

Las manos de Elsa siempre estaban frías, y el contacto con Kristoff era todo lo contrario.

Podía mirar directo a los ojos de Kristoff, podía verlo sin puertas o disfraces. Pero Elsa nunca me dejaba mirarla a los ojos por más de un par de segundos.

¿Peleas? ¿Las peleas con Kristoff existían? Si el ambiente se alteraba, él sabía cómo devolverlo a la calma, sonriéndome, hablándome con suavidad, abrazándome. Pero Elsa… Si yo alzó la voz, ella la alza más, si hago algo mal, ella lo evidencia, si el problema era uno de pronto aparecían cinco más. La discusión no terminaba hasta que una de las dos salía azotando la puerta, o haciendo una escenita en medio del lugar en el que estuviéramos, sin importar cual fuera.

Por supuesto que las peleas que pudiera tener con Kristoff, jamás serían tan profundas como las que tendría con Elsa. Kristoff y yo podríamos pelear sobre alguna cita, algún plan, alguna opinión; pero con Elsa era diferente, los problemas eran realmente problemas y es que… Desde el principio nuestra relación era complicada, estaba destinada a no funcionar, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? De hecho nuestra relación… Estaba destinada a no empezar si quiera.

Pero ahí estábamos de pronto un día, en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación… Las congeladas yemas de sus dedos rosando mis temblorosos labios, mi rostro ardiendo, con esa hormigueante sensación sobre mis mejillas. El corazón latiendo descontroladamente, como si cada latido clamara por su libertad fuera de mi pecho.

Con cada prenda fuera de mi cuerpo, más desnudo sentía mi corazón, más expuestos estaban más sentimientos, más claro era que había aceptado jugar la broma que dios tenía para nosotras, y es que claro… ¿Se estaba burlando de nosotras no es cierto? Había decidido poner amor en mi corazón, y no cualquier clase de amor, si no del más intenso y poderoso que pudiera haber creado, amor mismo que no iba dirigido hacía un Adán como el libro del génesis sugería, no… Al creador le había parecido gracioso dirigir todo ese amor hacía una Eva, la más bella de entre todas… Pero, si eso no le parecía lo suficientemente divertido; quiso añadir además un lazo de sangre entre ella y yo, convirtiendo en mi hermana a la persona que más amaría en este mundo.

Eso no estaría mal… Si mi amor se mantuviera en los límites de lo fraternal, pero yo… No podía conformarme con eso.

Sin embargo, después de mucho tiempo de sufrimiento, la vida me estaba sonriendo. Le estaba demostrando a dios que su bromita no duraría mucho, que podría salir bien librada, que mientras Kristoff se mantuviera a mi lado, podría con todo… Pero como si quisiera burlarse de mí una vez más, me acomodaba a Elsa en frente, dispuesto a hacerme caer.

Lo que dios no sabe, es que está equivocado, no perderé esta vez, no tiraré a la basura todo lo que he conseguido, sólo por una arrogante llamada. No iba a rendirme así de fácil, ahora mi fuerza de voluntad estaba más intacta que nunca, se necesitaba más que eso para vencerme.

— Hija, ¿Pero cómo vas a irte así? Es casi la una… Hay pronóstico de nevada por la madrugada, es una locura. — Decía mamá preocupada tras mío, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada para atenderla, me encontraba arrojando algunas prendas a una ligera maleta con apresuro.

— No puedo faltar mamá, es muy importante. — Dije sin mirarla.

Todos se habían quedado consternados por mi repentina llamada, la cual dije, correspondía a la compañía, que me necesitaban en una junta urgente fuera de la ciudad mañana por la mañana y que si no partía en ese mismo, no podría llegar a tiempo.

En el comedor trataba de explicarse los motivos de mi repentina reunión. Papá se quejaba seguramente de lo mucho que el trabajo me esclavizaba, mientras mis amigos le daban confundidos la razón. Kristoff debería estar sufriendo tratando de pensar en un método para convencerme, y permitirle que me llevara el mismo, pero por nada del mundo; podría dejar que mi novio me guiará hasta el camino de la traición. Si les soy sincera, ni si quiera estaba pensando en él, era Elsa… y sólo Elsa lo que llenaba cada espacio de mi mente.

Sí, mi fuerza de voluntad vale menos que un centavo.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Temblando

_Hola, estoy aquí de vuelta, agradeciendo muchísimos sus comentarios, sus favorites, y follows. Siempre es bueno conocer sus opiniones, muchas veces me apoyo en ellas para explotar el contenido de las historias._

 _Este capítulo es un poco más Elsanna, y de hecho a partir de este, los dos próximos serán sólo ellas dos. Debo decirles que sentía muchas ganas de extenderme, y bueno debería agregar una ¿Advertencia? Al final de este capítulo tenemos una escena, ligeramente subida de tono, pero no soy muy explícita, así que no armo mucho escándalo._

 _¡Disfrutenlo!_

 **TEMBLANDO**

El sonido de la radio, la ventisca que por fuera dejaba caer aguanieve por encima de todo, el propio motor de mi auto luchando por no apagarse, esos eran los únicos sonidos que podía escuchar mientras mis dedos se aferraban con fuerza al cuero del volante.

Los faros del auto no podían alumbrarme tanto como yo quisiera, la velocidad de los limpia parabrisas estaban en su máxima, y aun así no era suficiente para permitirme ver con claridad el camino. Y era en ese momento que me preguntaba… ¿En que estabas pensando, Anna? ¿En serio? Salir a mitad de la noche, con un clima como este, arriesgarte a perderte, a tener un accidente, a sabrá dios que tantas cosas… ¿Por qué? Elsa, ¿Era Elsa suficiente razón? Prefería dejar de cuestionarme… Pues la respuesta era sí, y mil veces sí… Podría estar cayéndose el cielo, quebrándose el suelo, y al final… Si Elsa me llamaba… Yo no dudaría en atender el llamado.

Mis manos se aferraron más al volante y mi pie se hundió en el acelerador, ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo que yo? ¿Por qué yo tenía que esperar semanas, meses… para poder verla? ¿Por qué no podía ser tan fría como lo era ella? ¿Por qué era tan débil? Me llenaba de coraje pensarlo, porque a pesar de saber que lo correcto sería no haber salido de casa, quedarme con papá, mamá, mis amigos… Kristoff… Personas que si se preocupan por mí… Porque a pesar de ello, estaba ahí, congelándome, tratando de hallarle modo al camino, con un dolor y enojo naciente en el pecho.

¿Qué clase de maldición era esta? No bastaba con tener un amor prohibido, no… Además este me hacía pensar más de una vez que también, era no correspondido.

Yo la amo… Realmente la amo, haría lo que fuera, sin importar cuanto dolor o miseria pudiera traerme, con tal de garantizar su bien; todo con tal de verla sonreír… De ese modo limpio y sincero, por verla de nuevo sonriendo como cuando éramos niñas, cuando amarla no me dolía, cuando no tenía idea del tortuoso futuro que me esperaba.

Pero… ¿Elsa estaría dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por mí? ¿Daría su vida por salvar la mía? ¿Lo apostaría todo a por mí bien? Me dolía no poder responder con seguridad a esas preguntas con un "sí", lo más probable es que no… Quizá sólo era una distracción, a la que llamaba cuando estaba cerca, usaba y luego volvía a olvidar hasta que se aburría o no tenía a nadie más para llamar.

El sabor salado de mis lágrimas ya se encontraba rosando las comisuras de mis labios, mis hombros temblaban, mi garganta estaba presionada, tenía un terrible nudo en ella. Mi visión no sólo era afectada por el agua nieve en el parabrisas, ahora… Mis ojos también estaban empañados, haciéndome ver tan sólo gotas tambaleantes contra el cristal, pero no era todo… Una densa cortina de humo parecía estar naciendo del cofre del auto… Y tras un par de forzados sonidos del motor… Este simplemente se apagó.

— No… — Murmuré con un hilo de voz. Bajé a prisa las manos y giré la llave contra la hendidura, tratando de encender el motor una vez más. Recibiendo como respuesta tan sólo ahogados sonidos de la máquina. — No… No… — Negué varias veces, intentando nuevamente, girando y girando la llave, faltaba fuerza, las luces del tablero se encendían parpadeantes, pero terminaban apagándose… El motor se había ahogado. — No, no… No… — Me repetía, tocando por todos lados el volante, como si pudiera hallar la solución en él.

Mi respiración y mi llanto empezaban empeorar, mi pecho subía y bajaba, mi nariz se había enrojecido más, al igual que mis ojos y mejillas… Sentía una opresión terrible en el pecho. Estaba ahí… Varada en la nada, sola… Sin nadie… Por ella…

— ¿Q-Qué no te importa? ¿N-No pensaste en mí? ¿No podías simplemente venir a casa? ¿No podías? — Empecé a decir mirando hacía las ventanas, como si pudiera verla en una de todas ellas. — Tan sólo… T-Tan sólo… ¿Quererme un poco…? S-Sólo un poco… — Mi voz se deshacía con cada palabra, mi cuerpo perdía fuerza y sin si quiera quererlo de poco en poco iba cayendo, sosteniéndome del volante por los costados del mismo y apoyando la frente en él.

Perdí la noción del tiempo entre mis lágrimas, mi dolor y mi frustración, deje mi cuerpo sostenido por el volante, no sentía ganas de nada, yo… Realmente no quería hacer nada, podría dejar que la nieve cayera hasta sepultarme a mí y al auto, no me importaba nada. Cerré mis ojos y desee desaparecer, sólo quería desaparecer…

No estoy segura de cuando tiempo paso, yo podría suponer varias horas, aunque seguro me equivocaba. Escuché un par de golpes contra mi ventana, desperté de pronto, miré como un guante grande limpiaba el cristal, apartando una gruesa capa de nieve para poder mirar dentro.

Con los ojos algo adormilados, pude divisar el rostro preocupado de un hombre, que al verme moverme… Casi podría jurar aligero un poco el angustiado gesto, e incluso me sonrió. Bajé sólo un poco el vidrio de la ventana, no podía fiarme de un extraño a mitad del camino, de madrugada, en medio de una tormenta.

— Yoohoo. — Dijo él, no supe descifrar si eso era un saludo. — Me asustó señorita, pensé lo peor… — Se acomodó la mano sobre el pecho de forma afeminada y luego continuó. — ¿Necesita ayuda? Es decir… No es normal encontrar autos aparcados en medio de la pista. — Se explicó él. — Aunque ese es mi trabajo.

— ¿Disculpe? — Fruncí mi seño en confusión, no entendía bien lo que decía, además que aún estaba algo desorientada.

— Ah, permítame presentarme… Mi nombre es Oaken, soy el vigilante de caminos de esta zona. — Volvió a explicarme, señalando hacía el gafete de su pecho, que en realidad no pude ver bien. Pero aun así asentí.

— Mi motor se ha ahogado… Pero dudo hallar un mecánico ahora. Y tampoco… Tampoco creo que sea buena idea tratar de revisarlo con esta tormenta encima. — Me expliqué, despegando de poco en poco mi cuerpo del volante.

— Oh, querida eso no es bueno… Pero, no te preocupes, que es tu día de suerte. El hombre sólo me sonrió, al parecer la fortuna se estaba apiadando de mí.

En menos de algunos escasos minutos de conversación, en los que me preguntaba sobre a donde me dirigía y por qué se me había ocurrido viajar con un clima así. Él ya se estaba ofreciendo a dejarme en mi destino, además había llamado a una grúa a recoger mi auto. Sólo estábamos yo, mi maleta y aquel amistoso y 'delicado' hombre encima de su cuatro por cuatro, la cual resistía mucho mejor la tormenta de lo que mi modesto Sentra 2005. Él no perdió el tiempo en buscarme conversación, parecía que no le gustaba el silencio. Me contó anécdotas sobre su trabajo, su sueño de abrir un sauna y lo bella que era su familia.

Parecía un hombre feliz, me preguntaba si yo algún día podría hablar con tanta felicidad sobre mi vida.

— ¿Está segura de que este lugar está bien? — preguntó el hombre mientras miraba de reojo hacía aquel bar mal iluminado.

— No se preocupe, ella debe estar esperándome dentro. — Si, no había podido contenerme y durante el camino, le había hablado de Elsa.

— Si tú lo dices, querida… Suerte entonces. — Dijo entregándole mi maleta.

— Gracias, fue muy amable, no sé que habría sido de mi sin usted. — Le dije de corazón, seguro habría seguido en la nieve de no ser por él.

— No es problema. — Negó con esos mismos ademanes afeminados y se dio la vuelta subiendo a la camioneta, bajó el vidrio y me habló antes de arrancar. — Y no lo olvides, se firme. Buen viaje, yoohoo. — Terminó por decir, despidiéndose de mí.

Sonreí al verlo partir, perdiéndose entre la noche y el nevoso camino. Él tenía razón, debía ser firma. Apreté mis labios, ajusté mi bufanda y camine con la maleta en mano hacía adentro de aquel local.

Era el típico bar de carretera, en el que se podría encontrar sin problemas a un grupo de turistas perdidos, algunos hombres de mala pinta, algunas mesas con leñadores y gente solitaria, tratando de olvidar alguna pena. Era un sitio en el que nadie pensaría, podríamos encontrarnos Elsa y yo, en el que nadie de nuestros familiares o conocidos llegaría a poner un pie; no encajábamos para nada ahí, y esa era seguramente la razón por la que mi hermana mayor siempre me citaba ahí.

No tardé nada en encontrarla, en medio de tanta rudeza ella destacaba con facilidad, sentada en la barra con esa perfecta postura suya, el abrigo abierto, el nudo de la bufanda deshecha y su propios guantes sobre la barra, junto al tarro con cerveza oscura que a pesar de estar consumido hasta por la mitad, conservaba una densa capa de espuma arriba.

Tragué largo, cerré mis puños con determinación, esta vez, me iba a oír no iba a ser yo la que obedeciera, no iba a ser como las demás veces, no dejaría que me envolviera, me debía mantener firme.

Así que me acerqué con pasos, quizá exageradamente sonoros hacía ella, tanto que las personas de otras mesas miraban con una ceja alzada mi impetuoso caminar, mis pasos si que se oían, pero aunque todos mirasen Elsa era la única que se negaba a mirar en dirección mía. Incluso cuando me detuve a un costado suyo, ella dio otro sorbo desinteresado a su bebida sin si quiera voltearme a ver. No fue hasta que carraspee haciéndome notar, cuando sentí su mirada apenas buscándome por el rabillo de los ojos. No se molestó en girar el cuello para verme, levantarse, preguntarme como había estado el viaje… Tan sólo devolvió la vista a la nada y dio otro sorbo a su tarro.

— Te retrasaste. — Me dijo con seriedad, pero pude sentir un toque de reproche en sus palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reprocharme?

— Claro, hubiera llegado antes, de no ser por la espantosa tormenta que se desató allá afuera… — Deje la maleta sobre el suelo a un lado mío y me cruce de brazos molesta. — Porque… Imagino que sabías que se pronosticaba una horrible nevada para esta noche ¿Verdad? — Use un tono de voz exageradamente irónico, esperando hacerla sentir culpa.

— Hm… — Alzó un hombro como restándole importancia, aún sin mirarme. — Algo oí. — Dijo cortamente, con una tonada indiferente que mi crispo el ego. — Siéntate. — Sonó más a orden que a invitación, me enojaba tanto. Cerré con fuerza mis puños, quería gritarle, reclamar, hacerle saber todo lo que había pasado por su culpa, pero no pensaba hacer una escena ahí, así que, como si me tragara una gruesa y rasposa piedra con la etiqueta "orgullo" encima, traté de tranquilizarme, inhalando y exhalando, mientras Elsa parecía seguir ignorándome.

— ¿Me has oído? — Preguntó de pronto, mientras el barbudo barman se acercaba a nosotras tras la barra, alzando las cejas hacía Elsa, a lo que ella respondió con. — Otra más, pero de raíz… Mi hermanita no aguanta el alcohol. — Le dijo con una sonrisa medio burlona, que él hombre bien compartió con ella. ¿Se burlaba de mí con un extraño? ¿En serio?

— Que sea un tarro de cerveza oscura. Sí que puedo. — Alcé la voz diciéndole al hombre, que me miró con una ceja alzada, pero terminó por sonreír dejando la manguera de la cerveza de raíz y cambiando así la orden, llenó un nuevo tarro y lo dejó sobre la barra, marchándose luego para atender otros clientes.

— Tardarás más en terminártela, en 20 minutos sale nuestro tren, así que espero te des prisa. — Me dijo una vez más, reprochándome. Que molestia.

— No viajaré contigo. — Dije manteniendo mi postura firme, extendiendo el brazo para coger el tarro con cerveza, joder que frío estaba. ¿Cómo podía beber algo así con semejante clima? Me hice la fuerte y lo alcé, dándole un trago más largo de lo que me hubiera gustado. El sabor era repugnante, demasiado amargo, casi salado, vomitivo. Pero fingí no haberlo notado.

— ¿Perdona? — Elsa entonces sí que giró el cuello un par de grados hacía a mí, penetrando con sus azulados ojos los míos, sentí mi estómago temblar. Esa mirada suya me erizaba la piel, tuve que huir de ella, dando otro trago a esa repugnante bebida.

— Dije, que no viajaré contigo. — Me mantuve en mi punto, aunque sentí como la voz me temblaba casi al final.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? — Preguntó con una frialdad que estuvo a punto de congelarme, pero me mantenía fuerte, no iba a vencerme tan fácil.

— He… He venido a decírtelo. He venido a decirte que no viajaré contigo. — Exacto Anna, así, firme, fuerte, no irás con ella nunca más.

— Ya veo… — Se volvió a girar, y dio el último trago a su cerveza. Tomó su bufanda y como si pensara en lo que diría, con movimientos lentos comenzó a enredársela en el cuello. — Y dime Anna… ¿Era necesario traer tu maleta, sólo para decirme que no viajarías conmigo? — Dijo con tanta seriedad, que apenas y sentí la burla. No, no era una burla, era tan sofisticado que bien podría compararse con un golpe en la ingle.

—. . . — Si, yo no tenía respuesta para algo como eso, estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a ella, maldición. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y decidí alzar una vez más el tarro y darle un trago largo y profundo. Soportando su amargura sobre mi lengua, el vago ardor en mi garganta y el nauseabundo olor en mis labios. Podía oír cada trago pasar por mi garganta, como si fuera agua. El frío de aquella bebida de pronto le proporcionaba calor a mi cabeza, se sentía diferente que en un inicio, me hacía sentir en otro sitio diferente, en otro momento diferente. Quizá esa era la razón de por qué la gente amaba el alcohol.

— Es suficiente. — Escuché su voz autoritaria en mi oído, sentí sus heladas manos tomar mi muñeca obligándome a devolver el tarro a medio llenar en la barra, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos mirándome severamente. — No actúes como una niña. — ¿La había hecho enfadar? Si, al parecer, debería sentirme mal, avergonzada, pero… ¿Por qué se veía tan hermosa con esa expresión de molestia? ¿Por qué quería besarla? Sentía tan calientes mis mejillas que nada de lo que pensaba parecía tener sentido.

Como si fuera mamá molesta, me ajustó los broches del abrigo, el cuello del suéter que llevaba por debajo, mi propia bufanda e incluso mi cabello.

— ¿Por qué no llevas guantes? — Preguntó como un regaño, yo sólo sonreía embelesada por su belleza. Mirando como tomaba los suyos de la barra y me los acomodaba encima, sin ser suave, delicada o si quiera un poco gentil, pero así la amaba. — No puedo creer que mamá te haya dejado salir así. — Volvió a reprocharme, y aunque se había acomodado la bufanda hace nada, volvió a quitársela y con movimientos molestos, empezó a colocarla en mi cuello. — ¿Tienes idea de a cuantos grados bajo cero estamos? — Sus regaños no podían tocarme, porque aunque la escuchaba molesta, tenerla así, cerca, frente a mí, me hacía sentir tan enamorada, yo le daría mi vida ahí mismo si me lo pidiera.

No lo soporté, me lancé a sus labios, con ese calor naciente en mi cuerpo, no entendía cómo es que hacía nada estaba molesta con ella, y ahora no podía con mis ganas de besarla, de decirle lo bella que era, lo mucho que la amaba, dios…Era tan perfecta.

Mis labios estaban calientes y desesperados por encontrar los suyos, apenas los sentí y quise más de ellos, con torpeza y mucha imprecisión me acerqué a ella, pero no tuve ni el gusto de saborear sus labiales por más de un par de segundos.

Sentí como me sujetaba de los hombros con fuerza, me apartaba, y con una mirada fiera volvía a regañarme "Compórtate" fue lo último que escuche de su voz. No recuerdo bien lo siguiente, tenía un mareo extraño aplicarse en mis sienes, de ahí a mi vista, y de mi vista a cada musculo de mi cuerpo… Ella tenía razón después de todo, el alcohol y yo hacíamos pésima combinación.

Me desmayé, entendí cuando mi razón volvió… Mis ojos se abrieron y me encontré con una oscuridad parcial que no era propia del bar de hace un rato, la música de aquel local tampoco estaba más en mis oídos, en su lugar podía oír el lejano sonido de una locomotora, no era molesto, lo encontraba en medio de la noche casi, incluso relajante; se debía quizá a lo atenuado que se oía.

Tuve que pestañear un par de veces para poder identificar donde estaba, aunque tras el sonido pude obviar que habíamos abordado. Entrecerré los ojos agudizando un poco la vista para mirar entre la oscuridad. Y sin muchas trampas pude verla sentada frente a mí. Nos encontrábamos dentro de una de las cabinas de pasajeros, la puerta corrediza estaba cerrada, yo ocupada uno de los largos asientos recostada, cubierta por el que por el olor podría jurar era el abrigo de Elsa. A diferencia de mí, ella estaba sentada, con una pierna colgando y la otra sobre el asiento flexionada, el rostro inclinado hacía la ventana, un codo apoyado sobre la misma y una mirada que me costó entender.

Me removí lentamente, y entonces ella giró de pronto la vista hacía a mí.

— Sigue durmiendo… — Me pidió sin moverse.

— ¿Por qué no duermes tú? — Pregunté ignorando su sugerencia, apoyándome sobre uno de mis codos y levantarme de poco en poco hasta quedar sentada.

— Debo estar despierta. — Respondió con la misma postura.

— ¿Porqué? — Pregunté mientras me tallaba el parpado derecho.

— Para cuidarte. — Cada musculo de mi cuerpo se pausó, tragué largo y me pregunte si seguía soñando. Bajé con lentitud mis manos al regazo, me encontré con su abrigó, lo empuñe fuerte y susurré.

— Duerme tú… — Tomé valor, me puse de pie con su abrigo en manos y me acerqué a cubrirla con el mismo, como si de una manta se tratara, me senté a su lado manteniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros para que la prenda no resbalara de su cuerpo. — Que yo… Quisiera cuidar de ti también. — Susurré, temiendo que alguien pudiera oírnos, aun cuando ambas sabíamos que incluso hablando en un tono normal, ningún otro pasajero podría oírnos.

—. . . — Ella negó, me miró con un vacío extraño en los ojos, elevó la mano derecha hacía mi mejilla y me acarició con el dorso de la misma. Me sobresalté ante el frío, mi cuerpo se había calentado, mientras el suyo se mantenía frío como siempre. — Perdona, debo estar helada. — Apartó su mano en seguida, y yo… Temerosa a no volver a sentirla, negué y atraje su mano devuelta hacía a mí, envolviéndola con las mías y así, dejar un lento y temeroso beso sobre sus helados nudillos.

— Me gusta… Siempre me ha gustado… No importa si estas fría. — Le confesé, con los ojos cerrados.

— No es verdad… — Ella susurró. — Siempre tiemblas cuando te toco… — Explicó, no era mentira, su tacto, sin importar el momento o la situación me hacía temblar.

— No es así… — Me atreví a contradecirle, apretando los labios y humedeciéndolos casi en seguida sin entender la razón.

Entonces el silencio volvió a hacerse de aquel modesto y rectangular compartimiento, si acaso, podía oír el cierre metálico de mi maleta vibrar tímidamente, cuando el camino en las vías se presentaba algo más rudo de lo normal. Aunque de pronto, hubo un nuevo sonido que alteró todos mis sentidos… El de su respiración, tranquila, serena… Casi sensual. Sentí un aire especialmente tibio chocar contra mi labio superior. Tragué largo y sin explicarme bien porque, con suma lentitud, el ritmo de mi respiración cambió un poco, se hizo más denso. La escuché moverse, pero no me atreví a abrir los ojos, sólo mordí mi labio y la deje hacer.

Ella deslizó con suavidad la mano contraria hacía mi cuerpo, como si supiera exactamente donde tocar, donde; para hacerme reaccionar. Introdujo sus dedos por debajo de mi sueter, y ahí, se hizo de mi cintura con su palma helada, y claro. Temblé en seguida, mi cuerpo tan tibio no habría podido mantenerse quieto ante aquel frío toque.

— Te lo dije. — Se removió hasta mi oído para poderme susurrar su victoria.

— No es así… — Volví a morderme los labios y entreabrí los ojos.

— Anna, temblaste. — Ella inclinó el rostro hacía a mí, buscando una explicación. Si no podía ser más evidente que tal y como había dicho, yo siempre tiritaba ante un toque suyo.

— Lo hice… — Acepté devolviéndole la mirada, incluso en medio de la oscuridad, sus ojos zafiro eran capaz de ofrecerme brillo. — Pero nada tiene que ver lo fría que estés… — Confesé, sintiendo como mis mejillas volvían a hormiguear en calor, esta vez, no provocado por el alcohol.

— ¿Cómo? — Ella parecía seguir sin entender lo que quería decir. Con lo siguiente, haría que le quedará claro.

— Es más bien… — Mi respiración tembló sobre la suya, tenerla tan cerca, estando a punto de decir lo que iba a decir, quizá era demasiado peligroso. — El simple hecho de ser tocada por ti… Lo que hace que mi cuerpo tiemble… — Susurré casi contra su boca y busqué en seguida sus ojos, desesperada por conocer la reacción en ellos. Y encontré justo lo que esperaba, sorpresa, una sorpresa que no tardaría nada en convertirse en algo más. Como una inyección de rojo vivo en el iris azulado de Elsa, pude ver como esa sorpresa se transformaba a una velocidad sorprendente en deseo, pasión, esa locura con la que me amaba. Porque sí, eran en momentos como este, cuando estaba segura de que me amaba, Elsa me amaba.

— Anna… — Susurró mi nombre, provocando un vago rose entre su boca y la mía, y sin si quiera pretenderlo volví a temblar. Sin entender cómo podía hacerme sentir así con tan poco. — Quiero seguir haciéndolo… — Susurró generando un nuevo rose, que fue acompañado por aquella furtiva mano suya, subiendo lentamente por mi cuerpo, de mi cintura a mis costillas y de ahí a mi…

— ¿Q-Que cosa…? — Pregunté con la voz aguda, ahogada y es que, su mano aprisionando mi pecho izquierdo por debajo de la ropa, me impedía hablar con normalidad. — ¿T-Toc… Tocarme? — Inquirí con los ojos cerrados una vez más.

— Amarte… — Respondió corrigiéndome, y antes de que yo pudiera decir o hacer algo más. Su boca se presionó contra la mía, acallando mis labios, humedeciéndolos, acariciándolos con tal dulzura, con tanta pasión… Suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo, de esa forma que la hacía capaz de hacer y deshacer en mi cuerpo a su gusto. Yo no podría resistirme.

Deje que empujara mi cuerpo, deje que me recostara y acomodara su cuerpo sobre el mío, sintiendo sus hábiles labios contra mi boca, sus helados dedos apretando mi busto, su rodilla presionándose contra mi entrepierna, haciendo que el calor en mi feminidad creciera y creciera. Visto ante los ojos de cualquier, quizá, estaríamos cometiendo un pecado imperdonable, ella, sangre de mi sangre. Besándome, acariciándome, deseándome como lo hacía… Y yo correspondiéndole, más si de algo estaba segura, es que ningún amor permitido sería tan intenso como el nuestro prohibido.

No supe en que momento terminé perdiéndome en sus manos, sólo sabía que era algo normal cuando estábamos a solas. Pero para este momento tenía miedo de que alguien atravera el pasillo, y pudiera escuchar lo que ocurría con nosotras. Que si bien las cortinas de las ventanillas estaban cerradas, el miedo de que alguien nos descubriera no desaparecía. Y aunque podía ir la voz susurrante y agitada de Elsa diciéndome "tranquila, no pasa nada", encontrarme semi-desnuda con ella encima de mí en las mismas condiciones no hacía que me sintiera menos preocupada. Su abrigo apenas nos servía de manta, resguardando su cuerpo y le mío.

De pronto estaba ahí, tratando de morder mis nudillos sin éxito, con los brazos cruzados bajo mi barbarilla, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas ardiendo como nunca. Mi cuerpo yendo y viniendo hacía atrás unos centímetros sobre el asiento. Sentía como la muñeca de mi hermana se movía con insistencia contra mi intimidad, sus dedos helados me hacían tocar el paraíso. Sentir su busto desnudo contra mi espalda, frotándose en mí, generando una fricción electrizante, su agitada respiración pronunciando cosas que realmente no conseguía entender. Su aroma impregnándose en mi piel, cada suspiro suyo, cada momento en el que pronunciaba mi nombre.

Elsa se encontraba dominando todos y cada uno de mis sentidos, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera ella, ni papá, ni mamá, mis amigos, o si quiera Kristoff. En mi mente sólo estaba Elsa, Elsa, sólo Elsa.

Ella era mi vida… Ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

CONTINUARA…

 **\- REVIEWS -**

 **Loreley** Siempre es bueno verte, y que te hayas enamorado tan rápido de la historia llena de mi corazón de dicha, haha, muchas gracias, ¡Saludos!

 **AaronVS3** Hola, tiempo sin verte ¿Dices que esta fuerte por el drama? Espero que puedas soportarlo, tal vez no vaya a gustarte tanto, pero gracias por aparecerte ¡Saludos!

 **LaMafer** Que gusto verte por acá, gracias por pasarte a rayar el fic. ¡Saludos!

 **DattebayoC** Hola, creo que me halagas de más, pero no negaré que me gusta leerte. Creo que te he dicho ya lo que pienso al respecto, pero de todas formas lo agradezco. Esta historia planea ser algo cruda, así que no desearía que, quizá me pueda vengar aquí en todo lo que me has hecho pasar leyéndote a ti. ¡Saludos!

 **a-little-death-for-you** Si, me emocioné con tu review, creo que eso de que hicieras pequeños comentarios cronológicos mientras leías lo hizo muy emocionante, mi emoción nace por supuesto en lo rápido que identificaste la canción, te meres una esplendorosa A+. Y luego joder… "niña imantada" a veces creo que me sigues, me observas y me espías. Es decir, Taylor Swift, Tegan and Sara, El cortometraje "Sin decir nada", "Love of Lesbian", dios mio… No sé, es mucha coincidencia.

Y bueno, no tengo pensado hacer capítulos muy largos, esta es una historia corta, pero quizá en el último me alargue un montón. De momento, no creo sobrepasar las 5,000 palabras con cada uno.

Como siempre un gusto leerte ¡Saludos!

 **Aara Black** Y nos encontramos con la dulce y filosófica Aara Black, me gusta mucho tu nickname, me recuerda a algo, algo nerd en realidad, pero bueno, pasemos al review.

Me gusta que hayas mencionado que no crees mucho en la crueldad de Elsa, y si me permites spoilearte un poco. Creo que igual que en I Almost Do siempre hay una razón, y como sabrás o no, me gusta mucho jugar con "el factor sorpresa" así que espero hacer algo digno de usted, señorita filosofa.

Gracias por aparecerse por aquí, saludos.


	3. Tú y Yo

_Hola, me he desaparecido un poco, he estado algo ocupada, y he tenido algunos asuntos que atender, pero no tengo pensando abandonar ninguna historia, espero que sepan entenderme y no pierdan interés en las historias._

 _Muchas gracias de antemano por escribirme, me ayuda mucho._

 _¡Disfrútenlo!_

 **TÚ Y YO**

Era una fría mañana, la nieve tapizaba cada centímetro de tierra, incluidas las ramas, las rocas, las hojas; además había escarchado elegantemente las copas de los árboles; toda esa nívea cubierta parecía brillar cuando los rayos del sol salían tímidos, haciéndose espacio entre las grises espesas nubes, que de poco en poco se desprendían unas de otras, dejando que el azul del cielo matutino fuera capaz de apreciarse.

A pesar del clima, tenía apenas una camisa holgada a cuadros blancos y negros, al estilo de cualquier leñador lugareño; un par de vaqueros azules y ceñidos. Los pies descalzos, cubiertos por un par de medias blancas. Lo único caliente que tenía ahí mismo, era la taza con té entre mis manos, que humeaba sobre mi labio superior.

Mis padres solían encontrar la explicación a mi resistencia al frío, en el día de mi nacimiento. Un nacimiento milagroso para padres primerizos, durante una noche de invierno, en medio del camino nevado, el auto se había estancado, ni papá ni mamá estaban preparados; pues según cuentan ellos, yo había decidido adelantarme a nacer un par de semanas antes de lo previsto.

Pese a la temperatura, la tormenta, la hora y las deplorables condiciones del camino, horas después del incidente, mamá y yo pudimos ser llevadas por una ambulancia hacía el hospital más cercano. Papá estaba eufórico, presumiéndose el orgulloso progenitor de una pequeño bulto rubio de había conseguido pesar apenas dos punto ochocientos veinticuatro kilogramos, con orgullosos cincuenta y dos centímetros de largo. Sería sin duda una chica alta, eran los pronósticos del doctor; tenía razón.

Aunque haber nacido en medio de una tormenta nevosa, según papá y mamá, explicaba más cosas que el simple hecho de soportar climas fríos. Ellos juraban además, que bien podría explicar mi propia personalidad.

— ¿Podría ser tan sólo una casualidad? — Murmuré mientras alzaba mi vista al cielo. — Anna nació en un día… — Entrecerré los ojos tratando de soportar la luz del sol, terminando por alzar mi mano diestra con lentitud y tapar con mis dedos la brillantez del astro rey. — Perfectamente soleado.

Dejé la taza de té apoyada sobre la baranda amaderada de la terraza, sin soltar el mango. Bajé apenas unos grados el rostro y miré de reojo hacía atrás. Se estaba esforzando por no hacer ruido, así que sonreí por lo bajo y devolví la mirada hacia adelante, haciéndole pensar que no me había dado cuenta. Incluso di otro sorbo a mi taza con té, aparentando que no podía oír cada uno de sus torpes pasitos andar sobre el suelo de madera. No es que ella fuera especialmente mala para pasar desapercibida, era tan sólo quizá que la conocía demasiado bien como para que pudiera sorprenderme.

Casi podía oír la forma en la que latía su corazón, esa emoción contenida que resguardaba creyendo que esta vez me atraparía. Su respiración, que aún sin sonar, forzada a ser pausada, causaba estrago en sus pulmones, pensando que sería suficiente para que yo no me enterara que estaba cada vez más cerca tras mi espalda. Su mismo aroma, que se filtraba en mí en mezcla con el helado perfume de la nieve.

Sus labios se abrieron, sentí como buscaba albergar más aire en sus pulmones, preparando un ruidoso buenos días, que supondría iba a alterarme. Pero como siempre, mi hermana menor fallaría, yo estaba un segundo por delante suyo. Vi la sombra de sus brazos alzarse como si de un monstruo a punto de cazar a su presa se tratara, era tiempo de hacerle saber, que este se sumaría a la lista de sus fracasos matutinos.

— Buen día, Anna. — La saludé antes, devolviendo la taza a la baranda.

En seguida escuché como el aire ganado en sus pulmones era desechado en forma de un gran y desilusionado resoplido. Quería voltearme y sonreír, pero hice sólo lo primero.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre pasa lo mismo? — Preguntó con los labios fruncidos y los puños cerrados a la altura de su pecho. La pose perfecta para una niña con ganas de hacer pataleta.

— No lo sé — Me cruce de brazos y recargué mi cuerpo sobre la columna cercana. —, será que me gusta madrugar y a ti no. — Me burlé, manteniendo mi rostro serio. Pues claro que Anna no se refería a quien se despertaba primero, sino a su fallido intento por sorprenderme.

— ¡Jo! — Se cruzó de brazos también y desvió la mirada a la derecha, dando rienda suelta a su berrinche ¿Cómo hacía para ser tan hermosa? — Juro que tienes ojos en la espalda, simplemente… ¡No lo entiendo! — Negó varias veces manteniendo esa expresión fruncida en el ceño, incluso atreviéndose a inflar un poco las mejillas.

Yo no respondí, simplemente permanecí ahí, contemplándola. Cada uno de sus gestos, había conseguido memorizarlos. Conocía cada una de sus reacciones. Si no me equivocaba al no recibir respuesta mía, volvería su rostro a mí y me llamaría con una voz especialmente chillona.

— ¡Elsa! — Reprimí otra sonrisa, había acertado, me llamaba de ese modo aniñado y exclamativo. Como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, y aún tuviera cuatro años.

No dije nada, sólo ladee el rostro, admirándola en todo su esplendor, notando como sus pelirrojos cabellos acentuaban más bien un color naranja en combinación al resplandor nacido del sol. Sus pecas se hacían aún más visibles, ese tono azul celeste en el iris de sus ojos, bien podría confundirse con verde agua ante la luz de la mañana. Su boca cereza, esos perfectos labios que… Que… Me recordaban que Anna no tenía cuatro años, era toda una mujer, una mujer deseable, sensual, su mayor atractivo estaba en que ella ignoraba lo hermosa que era.

Más de pronto, la pataleta de mi pequeña hermana termino… Sus hombros se destensaron y cayeron flojos a los lados, sus labios se apretaban, esta vez tímidos, y sus ojos se entornaban a mí con cierta curiosidad. Entonces, sentí intriga y la necesidad de preguntar. Esta era una de esas pocas veces en las que no conseguía descifrar que pasaba por su mente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunté yo, irguiéndome apenas un poco, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de probar quien podía conseguir primero la respuesta a esa pregunta, mis labios o mi mirada.

— Lo estás haciendo de nuevo… — Dijo inconclusamente, mordiéndose el labio, esperando que yo volviera a preguntar. Bajó las manos hasta las faldas del camisón blanquecino de tirantes que llevaba encima, lo apretó como si estuviera nerviosa y me cargó de mucha más incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Despegué mi espalda de la columna y me incliné apenas unos grados hacía ella, lo había conseguido, me había atrapado después de todo.

— Me estas… Mirando así otra vez… — Dijo con la voz avergonzada, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y sentí entonces que las mías también.

— ¿"Así"? — Pregunté estando segura de lo que quería decir y al mismo tiempo sin estarlo.

— "Así"… — Respondió ella, confirmándome o confundiéndome, no estaba segura.

Entonces dio un paso hacía a mí, luego otro, los suficientes como para que la distancia no fuera una palabra que pudiera describirnos. Acomodó las manos sobre el cuello de mi camisa, se aferró a él y me obligó a acercarme, no… Realmente no me opuse, sin darme cuenta mis manos ya no estaban atendiendo el cruce de mis brazos, mis manos la estaban buscando y con éxito, consiguieron hacerse de su cintura. Mis pulgares dibujaron la curva de sus costados por encima del satinado camisón. El calor de su cuerpo, empezó a contagiar el mío helado, y entonces su voz se hizo sonar.

— Me miras… Del mismo modo en que papá mira a mamá… — Sus palabras atravesaron mi corazón ¿Cómo debía sentirme? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Me sentí de las dos formas sin darme cuenta.

— Papá… Ama a mamá… — Fue lo primero que atiné a decir.

— Y mamá ama a papá… — Ella respondió con una simpleza que me erizó la piel, pues sumado a ello, sus labios se alzaron un poco, rosando peligrosamente los míos, estaba empezando ese juego suyo, en el que derretirme parecía ser el objetivo.

— Perdona… — Empuñe su camisón, y sin poder controlarme, mis bajos instintos relucían, alzando aquella blanca prenda, descubriendo más y más las ligeramente bronceadas piernas de Anna.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —Me preguntó mientras sus manos se deslizaban del cuello de mi camisa hasta acomodarse tras mi cuello, enganchándose a mí. Seduciéndome con ese tono de voz bajo, y suave. Tocando mis labios coquetamente con cada palabra pronunciada.

— Porque… Estoy convirtiendo este momento romántico en algo sexual. — Expliqué para cuando mis manos ya se habían escabullido debajo de su camisón, ejerciendo ligera presión sobre sus glúteos.

— No es como que sea la primera vez que lo haces… — Aunque mis ojos estaban a nada de cerrarse, pude sentir como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Y me di cuenta de que así como Anna ya no tenía cuatro, yo tampoco tenía seis.

Las dos éramos mujeres adultas ahora. Era diferente, los abrazos tenían algo más, las miradas, las palabras, todo… Era distinto. Como si la dulzura y ternura de Anna pudiera haber permanecido a través de los años, pero hubiera adicionado algo más, cierta picardía, cierto juego, que sinceramente me encantaba.

Aunque tenía planeado llevar a Anna a tomar el desayuno fuera, nuestros planes se vieron retrasados por un inesperado encuentro matutino que nos llevó de vuelta a la cama.

Llegamos por la madrugada, estaba tan casada que yo tuve que hacerme cargo de cambiarle la ropa, la arropé, y no negaré que deje algunos besos sobre su cuerpo mientras llevaba a cabo mi tarea, después el mismo cansancio me hizo caer rendida a su lado. Desperté primero, preparé algo de té y esperé a que ella despertara para salir, pero terminamos tomando el desayuno en la cocina de aquella rustica casa en medio del bosque.

— Estoy sorprendida. — Dijo pasar su bocado, y luego remover con el tenedor las fresas sobre su waffle. Buscando dispersar mejor la miel sobre el mismo. — No había prestado atención… Pero… Elsa… Este lugar es… Wo… — Continuó explicándose Anna, mientras sus ojos viajaban sobre cada detalle del lugar.

— Es bueno saber que te guste. — Respondí y luego di un trago corto a mi vaso con naranjada.

— Gustarme no… ¡Me encanta! — Alzó una de sus manos como dándole fuerza a sus palabras, no hacía falta. Bastaba con ver su rostro para saber que estaba fascinada con la casa. — No es que me haya cansado de los hoteles, pero me has sorprendido… Sinceramente… Este lugar es hermoso. — Continuó diciéndome.

— Espera a que veas el lago. — Si, sabía a la perfección que todo lo habido en el lugar le encantaría a Anna.

— ¡¿Hay un lago?! — Se puso de pie enseguida con las palmas apoyadas sobre la mesa. Lo sabía, le había emocionado.

— Así es, pero nadie irá a verlo hasta que termine el desayuno señorita. — Utilice ese tono especial, que papá usaba para hacer regir su autoridad. Anna sólo infló las mejillas y se volvió a sentar, para luego empezar a devorar lo que restaba de su plato, sin una pizca de delicadeza. Era un encanto. — Hey, vas a atragantarte, come tranquila…El lago no va a ir se a ningún lado. — Sonreí un poco ante su inquietud.

— Lof… Lo fiento… — Se disculpó, hablándome con la boca ocupada, en otras circunstancias le habría llamado la atención. Pero ahora que estábamos solo ella y yo, no había razones para ser la hermana mayor con complejo de dictadora. Me sentía bien así. — ¿C-Cómo encontraste este lugar? — Preguntó, casi atragantándose al pasar un fresilla.

— Tuve un cliente con propiedades cerca, hace unos meses tuvimos que viajar; y me gusto todo por aquí. — Expliqué, omitiendo algunos detalles. — Vi la casa mientras explorábamos los alrededores, y me emocioné mucho cuando vi el letrero de renta. — En realidad había pensado en lo mucho que le gustaría a Anna, se parecía mucho a la casa de los sueños que solía describir, con ciertos detalles por reparar. Pero pensé que me podría encargar de ellos.

— ¿Fue mera suerte? — Alzó las cejas atendiéndome. — Es un sitio muy bonito ¿Cuánto te pide el arrendatario? Podríamos venir más seguido y dividirnos el pago, es un sitio fantástico, a pesar del frío claro. — sonrió otro poco mientras seguía comiendo, empezaba a hablar rápido, me encantaba cuando hacía eso, denotaba lo entusiasmada que estaba con algo.

— No te preocupes por eso. — Fue todo lo que dije.

— Pero en serio Elsa, ahora que he sido ascendida no debería preocuparme por el dinero, puedo ayudarte, mejor dicho, quiero hacerlo… Al final, es algo que disfrutamos ambas… — Ella insistió y volvió a preguntar. — Dime, ¿Cuánto de renta?

— Anna, no es nada… Este lugar ya no se renta. — Me adelanté a decirle.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? — Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal. Luego ladeó una sonrisa y me miró con sospecha. — No me dirás que te volviste una criminal ¿Verdad? — Bromeó sugiriendo que me había deshecho del dueño.

— No… Yo… — Balbuceé un poco, había ocasiones en las que Anna conseguía hacerme sentir que mi CI era en realidad la mitad del real, me ponía tonta y nerviosa sin razón aparente. — Yo… — Yo había convencido al dueño de venderme la casa, la quería para Anna, para Anna y para mí, para nosotras, juntas. Pero, vamos que… Yo no era del tipo de persona romántica que decía esas cosas en voz alta. Así que me limité a decir…— Yo compré la casa.

— ¿Qué? — Si, había completa sorpresa en su voz, estaba desconcertada, yo no hacía ese tipo de cosas. — P-Pero… ¡Debió haber costado una fortuna! — De nuevo, casi se atragante, incluso se golpeó el pecho para ayudarse a pasar el bocado. Yo traté de no inmutarme, me esperaba una reacción como esa.

— Elsa, este lugar es grandísimo, cielos… Es mucho… Es… Es… Demasiado…— Ahora lo miraba todavía más.

— Te gusta y eso es suficiente para mí. — Le dije de forma clara, esperando poder cambiar el tema. — ¿Has pescado en hielo? Hay un sitio cerca de aquí dond… — No me dejó terminar.

— ¿Lo compraste por mí? — Era justo la pregunta que menos quería oír. Claro que había sido así, ¿No podía ser más clara? Si, si podía, pero no quería serlo.

— No seas absurda Anna. — Por alguna razón, un mecanismo de autodefensa se había activado en mí, me costaba admitir que la quería a ese punto, no porque no pudiera encarar mis sentimientos, sino porque a final de cuentas, Anna y yo, no podríamos llegar más lejos de estas escapadas clandestinas. Y sabía que algún día, estas cesarían.

Sin duda mis palabras la enfriaron, pues no dijo nada más, bajó la mirada y continuó picando con el tenedor la frutilla. El ambiente se tensó un poco, no quería conseguir eso, pero no quería que insistiera con el tema de la casa. Pasaron algunos segundos, y pensé que debía hacer algo para que el silencio no se postergara todavía más.

— ¿Cómo esta Kristoff? — Vaya forma de romper el silencio. Me arrepentí al segundo de preguntarlo.

— Ah… Debe estar preocupado, como todos, ayer salí sin dar muchas explicaciones. — Su apetito parecía haber desaparecido, de pronto sólo usaba los cubiertos para mover los restos sobre su plato.

— ¿Qué les dijiste? — Mi voz también sonaba más seria y seca de lo que realmente me gustaría.

— Que me habían llamado por trabajo y que era urgente. — Como si de un muerto viviente se tratara, me respondió decaída.

— Seguro que papá se molestó. — Agregué sin mucha emoción.

— Lo hizo. — Una conversación monosilábica se aproximaba si no hacía algo pronto.

— Ya veo. — No se me ocurría mucho.

— Si… — Al parecer a ella tampoco, pero para empezar era mi trabajo, por haberlo arruinado en primer lugar.

— La compre pensando en ti. — Miré hacia otro lado, no podría soportar verla a los ojos mientras aceptaba algo como eso. — Tardé mucho en convencer al señor Bergman de que me vendiera la casa, pero… Recordaba cuando éramos niñas… Y decías que… Tu sueño sería vivir en un sitio así, en el bosque, junto a un lago, una casa con tres niveles, chimenea, blanca… — Carraspeé un poco mirando al suelo. — Yo… Sólo… Pensé que era perfecta para nosotras. — Tragué largo, tratando de ignorar que Anna ya se había puesto de pie y estaba a un lado mío, pero mi rostro seguía mirando en dirección opuesta a ella.

Eso no fue impedimento para que mi pecosa hermana, sostuviera mi mentón, atrajera mi mirada hacía ella, en cuestión de segundos apresara mis labios con los suyos, y sin usar su voz, sólo con ese beso decirme "gracias".

Después del desayuno, un baño caliente y una inocente riña por elegir que usar para vestir, debido al crudo clima, Anna insistía que debía cubrirme más; ignorando el hecho de que a mí, el frío no me molestaba.

Recorrimos los alrededores, le mostré las partes que mi equipo y yo habíamos trabajado, no era un sitio muy urbanizado y los habitantes lo disfrutaban así, sin embargo había algunos caminos y rutas que debían ser reparados, para que leñadores, ganaderos y agricultores pudieran trabajar. La constructora incluso había trabajado sobre la creación de un nuevo puente que uniera al pueblo con una comunidad vecina, la economía había mejorado gracias a la construcción que por cierto, yo había comandado. Pues me habían asignado como Jefe de obra, gracias a eso pude tener más contacto con el señor Bergman y así poder convencerlo de que cediera a la venta de la casa.

Aunque trataba de concentrarme sólo en Anna, era difícil no encontrarme con algún conocido en medio de nuestra pequeña excursión. Eran charlas breves, protagonizadas por insistentes invitaciones a cenar, a pasear por la comarca, entre otras exageradas muestras de hospitalidad. Que según podía ver, dejaban sorprendida a mi pelirroja hermana.

Por alguna extraña razón parecía tener mejor relación con la gente de aquella zona, que con los empleados de la constructora, nuestros propios amigos, e incluso papá y mamá. Quizá porque la gente de aquí no sabía nada sobre mí, ni sobre Anna, porque con ellos no tenía que ocultar nada sobre mi vida. La misma Anna no se molestó en presentarse como mi hermana, era "sólo Anna", cercana a mí, aferrándose a mi brazo, dejándome besos en la mejilla, sin importarle la gente, a mí tampoco me importaba. Después de todo no había que darle explicaciones a nadie.

— Oh, señorita Arendelle… ¡Pero que sorpresa! — Anna y yo giramos el rostro para cuando escuchamos la voz masculina y gastada de un humilde anciano.

— Señor Solberg. — Reaccioné en seguida al verlo, aquel hombre había sido el capataz de una de las obras de la constructora. — Buen día.

— Buen día a usted, pero que la trae por aquí, y quien es esta jovencita tan linda que le acompaña. — Dijo el hombre, mientras se acercaba hasta nosotras.

— Ella es mi… — Hermana, si eso iba a decir, tenía confianza con el señor Solberg, sin embargo, Anna se me adelantó.

— Soy Anna, es un placer — Extendió la mano al viejecillo, quien estrechó su mano, y luego me sonrió cómplice, dejando una palmada sobre mi hombro, insinuando en seguida algo entre Anna y yo con una risilla picara. Sin duda los ancianos tenían un sentido de la intuición más desarrollado que cualquier persona de nuestra edad.

— El placer es mío jovencita. — Dijo el hombre sin borrar su sonrisa. — Y bien, con una acompañante tan bella debo suponer que estas vacacionando, ¿No es así? — El anciano se acomodó las manos tras la espalda, sonriendo de oreja a oreja esperando mi respuesta. — Oh… — el hombre entrecerró los ojos y me miró preocupado. — ¿Ha estado comiendo bien? Luce cansada.

— Debe ser… el viaje de anoche, estoy bien— Corregí— Y bueno… Así es, recién llegamos ayer por la noche… Planeamos quedarnos algunos días más. — Quise darle esa información sin esperar a que preguntara por ella, pues tenía más confianza con él que con el resto de habitantes.

— Me alegra saberlo, porque tenía pensado llamarla señorita, hay un asunto que quisiera tratar con usted. — Dijo él, enseriando un poco más el rostro. — ¿Cree poder hacerme un espacio en sus vacaciones?

— Bueno… Yo… — No estaba segura, no quería usar mi tiempo con Anna para asuntos de trabajo.

— ¿Tiene tiempo ahora? — Preguntó Anna, para luego girarse y mirarme. — ¿Podrías atenderlo ahora, no? — Me sonreía de una forma tan dulce que era imposible negarse.

Aunque el plan era ir a comer a uno de los restaurantes más visitados del poblado, terminamos siendo asombradas por las habilidades en la cocina de la señora Solberg. Anna no tardó en ganarse a la pareja de ancianos, cuyos hijos se habían mudado a la ciudad y por ello vivían solos. Ellos insistían en lo mucho que Anna se parecía a su hija menor y en lo afortunada que era yo, por haberme encontrado con ella.

La comida resultó ser una verdadera sobre mesa, después de la plática, y agradecer a la señora Solberg por el humilde festín, viajamos con el antiguo capaz hacía el lugar de los "negocios"; el cual resultó ser un viejo centro de esquí. Que según por explicaciones del señor Solberg, esperaba restaurar para atraer a los turistas. Mientras yo y el viejo capataz hablábamos, Anna se había encargado de merodear por todo el sitio, como la niña curiosa que era a veces.

— Entiendo, pero debe saber que yo sólo tengo experiencia en obras grandes… Mi especialidad son las construcciones de vías rápidas y caminos… — Me acaricié el cuello con la palma derecha, aunque apreciaba al hombre, sentía que quizá no podría ayudarlo.

— Y yo lo sé, señorita Arendelle, pero me ha quedado claro que es excelente administrando obras de alto nivel y quisiera que fuera usted y nadie más quien me ayudara a manejar esto. — El hombre insistió. Y de pronto como caída del cielo. — Estoy segura de que esto es pan comido para usted. — El afirmó seguro.

— Bueno es que… Tengo mucho trabajo en la capital… Y no sé si pueda… — El trabajo no era un problema realmente, no estaba segura de poder ayudarlo por… Circunstancias que estaban fuera de mis manos.

— Wao, este lugar es increíble… — Apareció Anna, subiendo hacía nosotros, por lo empinada de la cornisa. Se pasó la mano derecha por la frente, limpiando el inexistente sudor que tenía en las sienes y se aproximó a pasos de nosotros. — La vieja cafetería es genial, aunque yo le agregaría algunos ventanales más grandes en los muros laterales, también eché un vistazo a la pista de patinaje ¿Ha pensado en un techo de cristal? — Hablaba sonriente, y dibujando figuras invisibles con los dedos en el aire, jugando con sus ademanes para explicar lo dicho. — A puesto a que luciría genial… ¡Oh! Y el río, sé que ahora está congelado pero… En verano, un camino de luces que lo siguiera por los bordes sería hermoso — Me miró a mi entonces e incluso apretó mi antebrazo. — Como las que agregaste al edificio de la corporación Shang ¿Recuerdas? — Me dijo tirando de mi abrigo, claro que lo recordaba, pero no me ayudaba mucho mencionándolo ahora.

Volteé a ver incomoda al señor Solberg, pensando que este no estaría muy animado, pero su cara era de completo asombro y sus ojos estaban entornados hacía Anna con bastante emoción.

— ¿Señorita Anna, usted también trabaja con construcciones? — Dijo alzando las cejas el hombre.

— ¿Ah? — Negó sonriendo, haciendo que su par de trenzas danzaran de un lado a otro. — Nunca fui buena para eso, aunque intenté estudiar lo mismo que Elsa, yo soy diseñadora de interiores. — Sonrió ampliamente. Y la recordé sin quererlo diez años atrás, jurando que entraría a la misma universidad que yo, justo en la misma facultad.

— Vaya… Ustedes dos deben hacer un excelente equipo juntas, sería un honor que trabajaran en este proyecto conmigo. — Dijo entusiasmado el anciano, tomando las manos de ambas, uniéndolas a las suyas.

— ¿Ah? ¡Eso sería genial! ¿Qué dices Elsa? — Volteó a verme con esa sonrisa enorme, pero tuve que negarme, use todas mis fuerzas para responderle con un gesto ajeno a la concordancia. Ella pareció entenderlo. — Creo que… Deberíamos atender primero nuestra agenda, pero… — Ella se giró hacía el señor Solberg de nuevo. — Nos encantaría, si el trabajo nos lo permite…

Claro que eso no pasaría, para mi sería imposible ayudarlo, no disponía del tiempo, por más que lo deseará, por más que me emocionara la idea de trabajar junto a Anna, eso simplemente no podría ser.

Después de despedirnos del señor Solberg, a petición de Anna, volvimos a casa, ella estaba algo cansada. Después de todo no había dormido bien la noche anterior, además que suplicaba un baño caliente. El frío del lugar empezaba a vencerla, y aunque yo estaba en perfectas condiciones, no dude en cumplir su deseo.

Al llegar a casa, preparé la bañera con agua caliente para Anna, con la cantidad de espuma y burbujas justa que sabía le gustaba. Apenas cerré la llave, me puse de pie y sentí como las luces del cuarto de baño se apagaban, miré por instinto hacía atrás y me encontré a Anna con un par de velas en manos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Enarqué una ceja, pues no recordaba tener eso en casa.

— Las compré hace unas semanas, son para el mal humor… Pensé que te servirían. — Confesó tímidamente.

— ¿Me ves ahora de mal humor? — Cuestioné confusa.

— No… Bueno… Hace un rato… Siento si hable de más con el señor Solberg, no quería ser entrometida. Lo siento. — Se disculpó dejando una de las velas sobre una repisa en la esquina de la habitación y la otra en el lado opuesto.

— ¿Ah? — Me sorprendí, realmente no me había molestado.

— Sólo que… Por un momento pensé… — Se abrazó a sí misma, mirando hacia abajo, se veía hermosa a la luz de las velas. Sin poder evitarlo, la rodeé hasta posicionarme tras ella. Acomodé mis manos sobre el borde de su suéter, y lo fui levantando con la intención de quitarlo. Anna se dejó hacer, alzando las manos para que la prenda saliera sin mayor problema, después, llevando sus propias manos a los botones de su camisa y deshacerlos uno a uno. Mientras ella se encargaba de los botones de arriba, yo le dedicaba atención a los de abajo.

En cuestión de segundos, su camisa termino en el suelo, junto a su suéter.

— ¿Aham? — Pregunté, dejando un pequeño beso sobre su hombro desnudo, mientras mis hábiles dedos viajaban al broche de su sostén.

— Pensaba que… Bueno… ¿Te imaginas como sería si viviéramos aquí? ¿Juntas? — Sentí una especie de punzada en el pecho. Y por primer instinto, aparté mis manos de su cuerpo.

— No, no lo había pensado… — Me acerqué de nuevo a la bañera para acomodarle el jabón, la esponja y la toalla. — Si necesitas algo, estaré abajo. — Quería irme de ahí antes de que la conversación se mantuviera en el mismo punto. Pero Anna no parecía tener intenciones de terminarla.

— ¿No te gustaría? ¿No lo has considerado nunca? — Se volvió a mí y me miró con una mezcla de angustia e ilusión en los ojos. — ¿Tú… Yo? ¿Juntas? Este lugar parece perfecto… — Ya había sujetado mis manos, y hacía lo posible por dar con mi mirada pero yo se lo impedía.

— No es tan fácil Anna… — Imposible era la palabra apropiada.

— Pensaba lo mismo, pero aquí… Nadie nos conoce, estamos lejos de casa, hay oportunidades de empleo. No lo digo solo por la oferta del señor Solberg, hace falta mucho crecimiento en este lugar… Tú y yo podríamos… — No podía dejar que terminara. La tomé fuerte de las manos y me solté de su agarre.

— No, Anna… Que ni se te pase por la cabeza, eso, jamás va a ser posible. — La miré con una fiereza que no estaba segura de donde había salido, era un coraje profundo, quizá no hacía ella, sino hacía mi misma. — Que te quedé bien claro. — Le miré con esa intensidad en los ojos por al menos un par de segundos, hasta que la vi asentir con tristeza, y eso ser suficiente para darme la vuelta y salir de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

Odiaba ser así, no soportaba tratarla de ese modo, pero sabía que era necesario, para que en un futuro, no sufriera, haciéndose ideas equivocadas, por mucho que yo lo deseara, jamás podría hacerle ese sueño suyo realidad.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
